


Cooking

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rare occasion that Nancy spends the night at the Byers', she slips out of bed early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

On the rare occasion that Nancy spends the night at the Byers', she slips out of bed early. She's always careful not to the disturb a sleeping Jonathan as she disentangles herself from beneath his heavy limbs. She'll throw on one of Jonathan's t-shirts and make her way to the kitchen, always taking one extra long stride over the still barely there stain in the Byers' hallway. They had hauled up the carpet long ago but the floorboards still bore the scars of that night.

Joyce leaves early for work on Saturday mornings. Nancy likes it that way; An uninterrupted hour in which she is able to whisk eggs, sift flour and allow her brain to switch off, just for a little while. Nancy loves to cook, especially breakfast and especially for Jonathan. The first time she had made Jonathan pancakes he had seemed puzzled, suspicious even. His brow knit together and lips pursed “I didn't know you could cook.” he had stated.

“I'm full of surprises, Byers.” she had replied, spearing a fork in to the top of his pancakes. “Dig in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> #2 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
